


Old School

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Old School, Teaching, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark teaches Glenn how to do Old School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old School

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like that video of 'Taker teaching Kane the Last Ride and decided he needed to teach him Old School.

"Mark, I've told you, I don't want to learn how to do Old School." Glenn sighs, planting his feet in the center of the practice ring.

"Sure you do." Mark says, tugging Glenn forward.

"Mark, no. I don't even like getting on the top turnbuckle for my flying clothesline. I don't want to walk along the top rope." Glenn explains, finally managing to free himself from Mark's grasp.

"Just watch me. You can do it." Mark grabs Glenn's hand again and tugs him towards the corner of the ring and gets up on the ropes. 

"I've seen you do it a thousand times and I've never had the desire to learn how to do it myself." Glenn points out.

"Humor me then." Mark says as he walks along the top rope with ease.

"Crazy old man." Glenn mutters, shaking his head.

"What was that?" Mark cocks his head down at Glenn, squeezing his fingers.

"Nothing. Carry on with your lesson, Deadman." Glenn waves his free hand at Mark.

"So, you twist their arm around, bring them into the corner, get up on the ropes and walk two ro three steps, and then jump down, bringing your forearm down across their shoulders. It's easy." Mark says, hopping down from the ropes. 

Glenn eyes him. "Yeah, easy for you because you've been doing it for a million years."

"Are you calling me old, boy?" Mark growls, jerking Glenn towards him until they were pressed chest to chest.

"Well, I wasn't calling you young." Glenn smirks.

"Get up there and show me Old School." Mark switches their positions, so Glenn is the one backed into the corner.

"Mark, I really don't think this is a good idea." Glenn protests, even as he hauls himself up to the top turnbuckle and sits on it.

"It's a great idea. Now hush and walk." Mark says, tugging gently on Glenn's hand.

"What if I fall and break something?" Glenn asks, eying the top rope with unease.

"I'm right here. I've gotcha. I'm not going to let you fall." Mark assures him.

"You are a terrible person." Glenn says as he stands on the turnbuckle and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"You'll be fine." Mark says, still holding onto Glenn's hand.

"Well, here goes nothing." Glenn opens his eyes and stares down at the top rope. 

He takes a tentative step forward, feeling the rope lower under his weight. He pauses to find his balance once more and then takes another step and another until he's in the middle of the top rope, roughly where Mark stands when he does Old School himself.

"Alright, now just jump down. Remember to bring your arm down across my shoulders." Mark says, shifting so he's in the proper position to receive the blow.

"Wait, you actually want me to hit you?" Glenn sways slightly on the rope, yelping.

"How else are you gonna learn? Don't worry, you're not gonna hurt me. I can take a bump." Mark laughs, steadying Glenn.

"Fine." Glenn sighs. He braces himself and then jumps down, bringing his forearm down across Mark's shoulders, feeling Mark stagger under the blow.

Mark goes down to a knee, letting go of Glenn's hand as he does. "Good! Now we just need to speed it up and not have you staring at the rope when you walk it."

"I think I'm done with Old School. It's not like I'll ever do it in a match." Glenn shakes his head, reaching out and pulling Mark up to his feet.

"You did the Last Ride once." Mark points out.

"Yeah, well, the Last Ride doesn't involve walking the top rope either." Glenn grumbles.

"You'll get it down in no time." Mark slaps him on the back.

"I don't think I really want to get it down." Glenn sighs, looking back at the top rope.

"I'll never let you fall." Mark says, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

That's really all the motivation Glenn needs to try again. 

As long as Mark is there to catch him, Glenn is willing to jump.


End file.
